This proposal to the National Institute of Child Health and Human Development/ National Institutes of Health is an international proposal. The proposal seeks support for air travel cost for 9 United States and 3 European research scientists, secretarial assistance, and abstract publication cost. These scientists will be a subset of invited scientists who will speak at specific symposia organized as part of the Third International Workshop on the "At-Risk" Infant. The specific symposia for which partial support is requested relate to topics that present the research base derived from animal and human studies document- ing the impact of early environmental experiences and intervention on human development and amelioration of at-risk conditions of infants and toddlers. All of the invited participants for whom support is requested are international scientists conducting current research.